fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Black Sun
Zephon Koi, also known as the Black Sun, is an infamous galactic mercenary and owner of the Black Knight. Known for his ruthless attacks and "no-prisoners" mantra by almost everyone in the galaxy, Black Sun is bonded to a strange alien being known as the Element, which is helping his corpse move in the first place. Wielder of the handmade weapon dubbed "the Amity", Black Sun will stop at nothing to complete his employer's request while also benefiting himself in the process. As of right now, Black Sun is being introduced into the New Fantendoverse in an unknown way, being one of it's galactic inhabitants. ''Backstory'' TBA ''Personality'' TBA ''Powers / Items'' Black Sun's most notable non-weapon feature (besides his appearance) is the Element, a special kind of unidentified lifeform that adapts it's molecular structure and functions to suit whatever falls near it. The Element, however, becomes an individual once it's latched onto something, gaining a personality that depends on whatever it latched to. For instance, Black Sun's Element gave him a new sort of immune system and set of organs while also acting as a sort of blood. While the Element can reform ITSELF, it can't reform, for example, a broken bone due to that not being considered part of it's new form. As such, Black Sun himself doesn't have a healing factor, but his faux organs do. Black Sun is skilled in different kinds of weaponry, albeit not every kind in the galaxy. His main weapon of choice, a modified Earth-based six-barrel revolver he calls the Amity, is a hybrid between a gun and a harpoon, with the bullets all coming out at once and being tied down to six rope-like light constructs. These bullets act as hooks, with Black Sun being able to slice and dice his way through trouble with the Amity with relative ease. The Amity can be switched from that mode to another where it just fires standard bullets, a mode which Black Sun is seen using quite often, with the "grappling mode" being used more for navigating land rather than offensive combat. Other than guns, Black Sun has what he calls a "mine network" on him at all. The mine network contains a few "sticky bombs" and a remote control which is used to detonate the bombs. Rather than setting off a huge explosion, the mine network connects to each other like a group of tripwires that are the same kind of constructs the Amity can fire. Black Sun can press a button on the remote, forcing the light to jut out and cut through whatever it's facing, a technique which is used to destroy structures and the like. However, the remote needs to be in somewhat close proximity to one of the bombs, which could put Black Sun in the path of the danger he himself set up. While all of this makes Black Sun sound powerful, he isn't too hard to take down...it's just getting to him that's the problem. Even with all of the clothing and armor he wears, he's still a skeleton, and stick and stones are able to break his bones. He himself is not a good physical attacker, literally failing in every hand-on-hand battle he's ever been in. Black Sun's cockiness is his biggest weakness, however, forcing himself to value his fragile ego more than the tide of a battle. Even if he's one of the deadliest mercs in the galaxy, he's also one of the most egotistical. ''Trivia'' *Black Sun's ship, the Black Knight, is a reference to an infamous photograph taken in 1998 during NASA's STS-88 mission. Category:Deep Freeze Studios Characters Category:DoodleFox Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Skeletons Category:Undead Category:Males